


My turn

by ArtFoxLife



Series: Malec drabbles [7]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Malec, No Plot/Plotless, PWP, Plot What Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, malec - relationship - Freeform, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtFoxLife/pseuds/ArtFoxLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just smutty smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	My turn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters and the world belongs to the amazing Cassandra Clare

Gasping for air he pulls back and looks down on the man laying bellow him. Messy black hair falling over his shining cat-like eyes, flushed cheeks and red, parted lips inviting him to dive back and melt into him. 

He feels a whirwind of emotions taking over his body. Happiness, affection, love, but in this particular moment it was mostly want, passion and need telling him to take everything he is offered. 

A drop of sweat travelling from the forehead and across the nose of his boyfriend attracts his attention. Everything stops for him and he just bends down, kisses it off and looks into Magnus’s beautiful eyes. 

Magnus has a face of pure astonishmen which quickly changes into the one of a predator and he lifts his back of the bed and grasps Alec’s back turning them over. He takes a moment to enjoy the view in front of him, licks his upper lip and in a low purring voice says: „Now it’s my turn.“


End file.
